


Fight Of Their Lives:

by tekwarlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Family Series: [1]
Category: TekWar (TV), Tekwar (1994)
Genre: Babies, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Children, Chinese Food, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Computers, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Dinner, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, General, Hacking, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, Medical, Medical Procedures, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: PG, Recovery, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Sons, Stripping, Vacation, fears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/tekwarlover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Cardigan Family are gonna face the toughest challenge of their lives, Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	1. One:

*Summary: The Cardigan Family are gonna face the toughest challenge of their lives, Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

It was a wonderful day at the Cardigan Household, & everything was great. PI Investigator, Jake Cardigan, was doing his workout, while his partner, & wife was doing her chores, & taking care of their daughter, Briana, in the process, as they were getting ready to get to work at **_Cosmos Detective Agency_**. She was making sure that their daughter is getting some tummy time, while she is doing chores.

 

When she was all done for the day, She took Brianna, & put her on her tummy, she had colorful lights, & music on, from their home monitor, & participated, & encouraged her like the screen told her to do so. The Baby was in a good mood luckily, & took everything in, & was having a great time. Jake came in after he was doing tinkering with the truck, & smiled, He was glad that he didn't miss this, cause he always wanted to be there, when his children experience something new.

 

 **"I ** _am_** one lucky son of a bitch, I never thought I get to have this again, I thought I was gonna be stuck in the freezer for the rest of my life"** , he thought to himself, as he smiles, watching his wife, & daughter enjoying their time together. He leaned against the door, & raked his fine through his wet hair. He was also feeling a little bit guilty, cause he wasn't there for his oldest, Danny Cardigan. The Handsome PI is gonna make it a point of talking to him, The next time that he sees him. Jake was suddenly brought back to the present, when he heard his name being called.

 

"Are you okay, Jake ?", The Beautiful Woman asked her husband, & she was looking him over, like he was a piece of meat,"Not bad for a father of two", He leans down, & kisses her as a response. Briana squealed, as she saw her father, The Former Cop checked her watch, & exclaimed, "That was almost five minutes !", Jake whooped at the news, as he lifted his child up, & hugged her close to his bare chest.

 

"Oh, I am so proud of you, Munchkin, You are doing so great", Jake said, as he kissed her soft head. She cooed & snuggled into his chest, "I think that someone is ready for bed", he said in sing song voice, & he brought her up to her room, after Sam kisses her, & puts everything away. She was gonna plan their late dinner, when there is a knock on the door, & she was surprised to find her stepson, Danny Cardigan, behind it.

 

"Danny, This is a nice surprise, I thought that we aren't gonna see you after finals are over", Sam said, as she welcomes him, & kisses his cheek. "I can take a break, I felt bad that I haven't been around much, So, Here is some Chinese, I figure we can eat together", he said, as he held up the bag that he brought. "Me & your dad would love that", as they quickly set everything up.

 

Jake came down, "Munchkin went down, I was....", He stopped short, as he saw his son there, "Danny, It's so good to see you", They greeted each other with a hug, & they went over to the table, so they can eat the wonderful smelling food. Danny knew that something was bothering his father, & he is gonna get to the bottom of it. After dinner, Danny asked his stepmother, "Sam, You mind if I borrow my dad for a sec ?", She said, "Sure, I'll do dishes", The Men went out to the back porch.

 

"What's wrong, Dad ?", Danny asked, as they relaxed sitting at the table, "I just feel guilty, Cause of my second chance that I have with your sister, I just wished that I was around more for you", The Young Cardigan shook his head in disbelief, "That's in the past, Dad, Don't _ever_ apologize for being happy, You are here now,  & we get busy sometimes". Jake smiles, & said, "I love you, Son", "Right back at ya", They hugged, & enjoyed the rest of their night.


	2. One:

It ended up turning out the perfect way to end the day, As the couple got ready for bed, Jake couldn't help, but smile after the surprise, & wonderful visit from his son, It put him in such a wonderful mood, He hopes that it would stay like that, cause he was due for 15 years worth of happiness, & he won't screw it up for anything in the world, Sam was happy to see her husband so happy, & smiling big, as a result of it.

 

Jake was getting ready for bed, when Sam couldn't get enough of his scent, & just of him, which always turn her on in the past. She was attacking his neck with vigor, "Mmmmm, **_Baby_** , You know that drives me crazy", he said seductively, as he was giving her more access to his neck. The Handsome PI knew that she was experiencing post pregnancy hormones, & feelings.

 

He basically torn Sam's clothes off of her body, as he pushes her down to the bed, she wrapped her long legs, as they are preparing to make love, & just shut out the world for a little bit. Sam moaned out, "Ohhhh, Jake, Yes, Don't stop, Please don't stop", as she grabbed the bed sheets. She loved that her husband was satisfying her needs, & always making sure that she was happy too. It has been a long time coming, & she, & Jake deserves every bit of happiness, that they can get.

 

The Handsome Investigator said breathlessly, "Ohhh, Sam, You feel so good, Just feel so right into my arms, & against my body, Promise me that we will have more of this each time", He said, as he took a look at her, The Spanish Beauty nodded, & said, "I promise". They continued to make love, til the other becomes tired, & spent. Sam was riding him like a bronco, making him withered, & squirm. "Mmmm, It's nice to see that the great Jake Cardigan is human", she teased lightly. Jake growled, & showed off his skills to bring her pleasure.

 

She screamed out her pleasure, as she orgasmed, & he followed, They were lucky that their home is soundproof, & that they have all of the privacy in the world, that they could want. They were both sweaty, flushed, & panting from their "activities", Jake spoke first, breaking the silence between them, "Damn, That was good !", The Handsome PI exclaimed, as he was trying to keep his breathing under control.

 

Once, He got his breathing under control, & he was composed, Jake reached out for his lover, Sam went immediately towards him, cause they always like to cuddle after amazing sex. "You are one amazing lover, I thought I would never feel this way about anyone, I am glad that it's you, Babe", The Handsome Man said to his wife, as he kisses her on the top of her head, & while holding her close to him.

 

"I am glad that you are happy, Babe, I feel exactly the same way about you, This relationship means the world to me", The Feisty Beautiful said softly, as she kissed his forehead, & smiles at him, & kisses the middle of his chest, where the center of his heart is. They fell asleep, & held each other, til the morning comes, They are gonna be at **_Cosmos_** , working a new case, Plus, It's Sam's first day back, & everyone wants to see the beautiful baby, that stolen all of their hearts.

 

The Happily Married Couple had breakfast together, & they were enjoying the day together. Plus, They were fussing over Briana, as they were eating their meal, The Beautiful Baby was cooing contently. "She is such a happy baby, It makes life around here a little more relaxing". Jake agreed, & said, "Yeah, It does, I am so sorry that I've not been home as often as possible", He felt guilty of not helping much, & wanted his wife to know about it.

 

"It's okay, Babe, You had a crapload of casework that needed your attention, Plus, I had the homestead under control", Sam reassured him. They finished up with their ritual, & shut down everything, before they locked up their home, & the little family headed for the agency. Nika squealed at the sight of the family, She asks, "Where's my princess, huh ?, I can't not get through my day without not seeing her", she said with a smile on her face.

 

"I really appreciate this, Nik, I mean it's a load off our minds, Cause we know that Briana is safe with her godmother", which took the computer wiz by surprise. "Oh, Thank you, I am so honored to be this little one's godmother", She hugged the couple, & they smiled, as they hugged their good friend back, happy with the choice that they made. Jake said this with a smile on his face, as a statement of truth.

 

"We trust you, Nika, You proved yourself to us, & your loyalty to us time, & time again, So I am glad that you are gonna be there for Briana", Sam backed her husband up, & said, "So am I, You are definitely the right choice for the job". The Small Blond said with a smile with emotion, "Thank you, Guys, I swear, I won't let you down, I promise", & with that, they went on their separate ways.

 

Walter H. Bascom, Their Boss, & Owner of _**Cosmos Agency**_ , came out with a smile, as he welcomed the couple back to work, "It's so nice to have you back, Cause we **_are_** desperate with calls,  & I need my top two", he said with a commanding tone. Jake said, "We are on it, Boss", Sam said with a smile, "How would you like to say "hello" to your goddaughter, Bascom ?", she handed over the bundle of joy to him, & he was shocked, & speechless at the moment.

 

 

"Hello there, Munchkin, I am so happy & honored to be your godfather, I promise that everyday, I **_will make_** sure that your daddy  & mommy gets back to you safe & sound, I personally will make sure that you are well taken care of. You got a lot of people that love you, Briana Cardigan, Never forget that, Okay ?", He said, & kissed the top of her head. The Older Man absolutely fell in love, just like Jake & Sam knew that he would be. It would only be a matter of time.


End file.
